


Micro-Cuentos de Hadas

by ulmo80



Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Dark Humor, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: Inspirado en "Cuentos en Verso para Niños Perversos" de Roald Dahl





	1. Ricitos de Oro y los Tres Osos

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios son cariño :)

—¡Que entre la acusada! —gruñe el juez, un enorme oso polar, sentado en el estrado.

Una pequeña niña de rizos dorados y rostro somnoliento entra encadenada, escoltada por dos osos pardos.


	2. Hansel y Gretel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que he estado viendo La Ley y el Orden UVE demasiado.

 

CORTE DE LO FAMILIAR

BOSQUE ENCANTADO

MARTES, 12 DE JUNIO

 

—Señoría, mis representados solicitan su Emancipación.


	3. El Traje Nuevo del Emperador

Hasta que el niño, en su bendita inocencia, expresó en palabras lo que todos veían, el Emperador no aceptó haber sido engañado. "Bueno", pensó con amargura mientras continuaba la procesión, "al menos tuvieron razón en algo, sirvió para ver que _no soy apto para el cargo_ además de _irremediablemente estúpido_ por haber dado fe a sus palabras".  Eso sí, por nada del mundo iba a hacer a un lado su corona.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://ciudadseva.com/texto/el-traje-nuevo-del-emperador/>


	4. La Cenicienta

—Pero hija...

—No.

—Serás reina.

—Ya dije que no, madrina.

—Piensa en tu futuro.

—Eso hago. ¿Cómo puedo estar con alguien que me confunde con mis hermanas? Tres días, madrina. Hablamos durante tres días...

—Es despistado...

—¿Acaso viste la zapatilla?

—Eh...

—¡Estaba ensangrentada!

—Tal vez tiene problemas en la vista...

—¡Es de cristal! ¿Cómo no pudo ver la sangre? ¿Acaso no vio que cojeaban? Están pálidas de muerte. Si no fuera por ti, estaríamos de camino al cementerio. No son mis personas favoritas, pero no les deseo mal.

—Pero hija...

—Ya dije que no. Prefiero a un granjero, un leñador, alguien honrado con dos dedos de frente a un futuro rey tonto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una mezcla de las dos versiones que leí de niña. La de Charles Perrault, con Hada Madrina e historia edulcorada, y la de los Hermanos Grimm, que traumó mi infancia. En ésta, las hermanas se cortan una los dedos del pie y la otra un trozo de talón para que les entre la zapatilla, el príncipe se las lleva hasta que un par de tórtolas le dicen que se equivocó de novia.


	5. Caperucita Roja

Tras cuatro días de búsqueda infructuosa por parte de los Oficiales de la Corona, continúa desaparecido el Lobo Feroz. Fue visto por última vez la mañana del pasado miércoles, en las inmediaciones de la entrada sur del Bosque Encantado, en compañía de la Caperucita Roja. Su afligida esposa, la señora Feroz, ofrece una generosa recompensa por cualquier información sobre el paradero de su marido.

Continuará…


	6. Caperucita Roja II

Durante la celebración de la Semana Real de la Moda, fue presentada la nueva línea de abrigos y accesorios de piel Roja y Cazador. La heredera del emporio familiar Roja Inc., La Caperucita, ha entrado por todo lo alto en el competitivo mundo de la moda, de la mano de El Cazador, conocido por la calidad de sus productos. El evento fue llevado a cabo en los Salones Reales, con la participación de La Abuelita como Maestra de Ceremonias de lujo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debe ser que estoy leyendo muchos fanfics de Game of Thrones, pero apenas terminé de escribir este drabble me imaginé que la Caperucita era Margaery y la Abuelita Olenna xD…


	7. Rapunzel

¿Problemas con tu cabello? ¿Tu doncella no logra moldearlo a tu gusto? ¿Cansada de escuchar que te pareces a la Madre de los Dragones al usar pelucas de baja calidad?

Si quieres destacar en el próximo Baile Real, Rapunzel es la solución. Pelucas creadas y estilizadas con cabello mágico de la propia Rapunzel.

Usa Rapunzel y encontrarás a tu Príncipe soñado. Llama ya al 1-800-RAPUNZEL. Nuestros operadores están esperando. Calidad garantizada.

_Las primeras 50 llamadas obtendrán una peluca adicional a mitad de precio._


	8. El Fiel Juan

CORTE DE LO FAMILIAR

BOSQUE ENCANTADO

JUEVES, 26 DE JULIO

 

—Señoría, además de la Orden de Restricción en contra del Rey y su asistente, el Fiel Juan, la Reina solicita Custodia Completa de sus hijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí otro dulce cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Si lo leyeron, comprenderán las razones de la Reina. Y si no, aquí lo tienen:  
> [El Fiel Juan](https://www.grimmstories.com/es/grimm_cuentos/el_fiel_juan)  
> No sé cómo funcionan este tipo de juicios, así que ruego me perdonen los errores.


	9. Los Tres Cerditos

La guerra de pandillas que ha estado sacudiendo el norte del Bosque Encantado tomó un giro inesperado el día de ayer, al ser encontrados los restos de El Lobo Feroz. El conflicto ya ha cobrado numerosas víctimas, entre quienes destacan dos de los líderes de Los Tres Cerditos. Según fuentes confidenciales, el Hermano Mayor había prometido, y cito: “un destino sangriento”, fin de la cita, para los responsables de la muerte de sus hermanos. Los Oficiales de la Corona responsables de la investigación no han liberado aún el reporte oficial sobre la causa de muerte, pero se sospecha que, de ser culpable el Hermano Mayor, la víctima pudo haber sido escaldada viva, método de ejecución preferido de la temible pandilla que lidera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo único tierno que tenía la versión de este cuento que leí siendo niña eran las ilustraciones. En esta, el lobo se come a los cerditos menores, pero el hermano mayor le toma el pelo y al final, cuando el lobo, harto, se mete por la chimenea de la casita, el condenado cerdo lo espera con una olla llena de agua hirviendo, en la cual el lobo cae, el cerdo tapa la olla y deja que el lobo muera escaldado.  
> Este Lobo Feroz es primo lejano del de La Caperucita Roja xD…


	10. El Gato con Botas

El hijo menor del molinero estaba deprimido. No obstante, la tristeza que lo embargaba producto del fallecimiento de su padre era superada por la incredulidad. La injusticia que este había cometido en su lecho de muerte no tenía nombre. Un gato, UN GATO. ¿Cómo iba a ganarse la vida con un gato? ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Hablando del minino, no había dejado de intentar llamar su atención, maullando, ronroneando y frotándose contra sus piernas. Sin embargo, él mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo. De pronto, sintió un arañazo en un brazo que lo sacó del pozo de autocompasión en que estaba.

De no haber estado sentado, recostado contra un muro, habría caído cuan largo era ante la escena que se desarrolló a continuación. Podría jurar que el animalito había volteado los ojos _(¿Un gato puede mostrar exasperación?_ ). Por si fuera poco, se paró muy derecho sobre sus patitas traseras _(¿Era eso posible?_ ) y cruzó las delanteras sobre su torso ( _¿Pero qué…..?_ ). Entonces, con voz melosa y grave, sorprendente para una criatura tan pequeña, el gato dijo:

—Buen amo, si ya dejó de lamentarse, necesito un par de botas.


	11. El Rey Rana o el Fiel Enrique

—No sabéis cuánto le agradezco a vuestra hija el haber roto el hechizo que me mantenía prisionero, Su Majestad. Sin embargo, temo que debo declinar su mano. La Princesita es hermosa, habría que ser ciego para negarlo, mas eso no es lo único que busco en una esposa, mucho menos en una reina. Es caprichosa, no cumple con su palabra, es cruel y, además, tiene mal carácter.

Para confirmar estas palabras, en cuanto el carruaje que llevaría al Rey Rana de vuelta a su reino se puso en movimiento, el cristal de su ventana trasera se resquebrajó, a causa de la pelotita de oro que la Princesita le arrojó, hecha una furia, por haber sido rechazada.

Entonces, las barras de hierro que estaban alrededor del corazón del fiel Enrique se rompieron, pues no cabía en sí de alegría, no sólo por ver libre a su rey, sino porque además sería un regente sabio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me parece que la versión original de este cuento sienta un mal precedente. Te acepto que la rana es un poco troll, pero la Princesita, que es una malcriada, se queda con el premio mayor a pesar de su comportamiento. No me convence.
> 
> Cuento original: [El Rey Rana o el Fiel Enrique](https://www.grimmstories.com/es/grimm_cuentos/el_rei_rana_o_el_fiel_enrique)


	12. Blancanieves

Querido Diario, la Reina me está asustando. Estuvo todo el día encerrada en sus habitaciones. Creo que ha vuelto a “hablar” con el espejo. Nunca hay buenas noticias después de esas “conversaciones”.

 

Querido Diario, hoy daba miedo ver a la Reina durante la cena. Su comida consistió solo de carne, en apariencia de cordero, casi cruda. Hilillos de sangre corrían por las comisuras de sus labios, pero ella se relamía deleitada.

 

Querido Diario, desapareció la hija del Herrero, es la quinta doncella en poco más de dos lunas. Sus padres están desesperados, pero la Reina, igual que en las otras ocasiones, no permite que inicien su búsqueda. Apenas pude probar bocado durante la cena.

 

Querido Diario, entre las desapariciones y la actitud de la Reina, mi alma no tiene descanso. No como, no duermo, no puedo respirar… ¡¡¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!!!

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una luna equivale a un mes.
> 
> Esta es la segunda versión que escribo pues, por alguna razón que no puedo imaginar, la computadora “decidió” borrar el archivo original. Lo re-escribí a punta de memoria, con algún que otro cambio. Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son cariño xD...


	13. Blancanieves II

Querido Diario, hoy sucedió algo de lo más curioso. El Cazador se me acercó mientras caminaba por el jardín y me dijo, sin venir a cuento, que dentro de cinco días va a dirigir una partida de caza hacia la región noroeste del bosque y además, le tomará de seis a doce días en regresar. Interesante, muy interesante.

 

Querido Diario, no tienes idea de lo libre que me siento. Estoy refugiada en una cueva. Aprovecho la luz de una hoguera para escribir. Salí esta mañana, como de costumbre, a una de mis cabalgatas diarias. Una vez estuve segura de que nadie me seguía, busqué las provisiones que había estado ocultando. Cambié mis ropas de noble por unas de campesina, recogí mi cabello bajo una pañoleta y ensucié un poco mi rostro para enmascarar mis rasgos, en caso de tropezar con alguien. Cabalgué hasta el anochecer en dirección sur, usando senderos naturales y evitando los caminos conocidos. A la primera luz del alba me pondré en marcha. Según mis cálculos, estoy a unas quince leguas de la frontera. Tardaré por lo menos dos días en alcanzarla, más de lo que me gustaría pero no debo usar vías directas. Pronto estaré a salvo de las garras de la Reina.

 

Querido Diario, unas cinco leguas después de cruzar la frontera, encontré un camino bien cuidado que me permitió avanzar más rápido. Seguí hasta el anochecer. Me hospedo en una posada pintoresca, se llama Los Siete Enanitos. Es regentada por un anciano y sus seis hijos; de enanos no tienen nada, el más bajo mide poco menos de dos varas y media de alto. Mañana, a primera hora, continuaré mi viaje. Mientras más distancia ponga entre esa lunática y yo, mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quince leguas son un poco más de setenta kilómetros.  
> Dos varas y media equivalen a dos metros.
> 
> Creo que me dejé llevar xD…


	14. Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!!

Luego de tres días, el colocar el cuerpo en la urna de cristal sin embalsamar, ya no les parecía tan buena idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este drabble surgió de un comentario que leí en Facebook, en que alguien se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si el príncipe no encontraba a Blancanieves a tiempo. 
> 
> Esta Blancanieves no está relacionada con la de los capítulos 12 y 13.


	15. La Bella Durmiente

—Quitadme las manos de encima, mequetrefe. ¿Por qué me habéis despertado?

—…

—¿Qué hechizo?

—…

—Ja-ja, muy gracioso.

—…

—¿Cómo que no es una broma?

—…

—Os caísteis de la cuna cuando erais un bebé, ¿verdad? Sois un poco mayor para creer en cuentos de hadas.

—…

—Por supuesto que estaba durmiendo. ¿Acaso uno no puede tomar una siesta en paz?

—…

—¡¡¡CLARO QUE ERA UNA SIESTA!!!... ¿Tenéis idea de lo cansado que es subir y bajar las escaleras a la Torre Más Alta?

—…

—En primer lugar, tenía tiempo sin ver a mi dulce tía Muriel, es muy anciana, no baja seguido y se niega a cambiar de habitaciones; además, hoy se empeñó en enseñarme a usar una rueca. Y segundo, estaba escondiéndome del tonto principito que Padre me quiere presentar.

—…

—¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! Entonces tenía razón al esconderme. Sí que sois tonto. Lindo, pero tonto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta condenada princesita no me dejó dormir xD… Me despertó en medio de la noche peleando con el príncipe, cuya voz sonaba igual a la de la tía de Charlie Brown, un trombón de fondo, por eso no tiene dialogo :).


	16. Rapunzel II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una conversación incómoda

—¿Cariño? —el esposo permanece en el umbral de la puerta, aun cuando la comadrona le ha dado permiso para entrar.

—¿Sí? —la esposa, cansada luego de día y medio de labor, pero feliz con su hermosa bebé recién nacida en brazos, apenas reconoce su presencia.

—¿Recuerdas…? —carraspea el esposo—. ¿Recuerdas el antojo de rapunzeles que tuviste hace unos meses?— La esposa, reconociendo el tono, levanta la mirada frunciendo el ceño por toda respuesta—. ¿Y… y que la única persona en el pueblo que las cultiva es la vecina?

Entonces las alarmas se encienden pues, a continuación, el esposo se encoge de hombros y se lleva una mano a la nuca, señal inequívoca de que ha hecho alguna tontería.

—Bueno… —vuelve a carraspear—. Pues ella… ella ha venido por el pago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Y allí lo tienen, a Rapunzel la cambiaron por una ensalada :-). Si no me creen, aquí tienen el cuento original: [Rapunzel](http://www.ellibrototal.com/ltotal/?t=1&d=91)


	17. El Flautista de Hamelin

¿Los zancudos no le dejan dormir? ¿Langostas destruyen sus cosechas? ¿Roedores asaltan sus despensas? Si está cansado de las plagas, nosotros nos encargamos.

Control de Plagas El Flautista. Eliminamos cualquier tipo de peste que esté arruinando su calidad de vida.

**_Advertencia:_ ** _Una vez firmado el contrato de servicio, entra en vigor la Cláusula Hamelin, la cual establece que, en caso de no cancelar nuestros servicios, nos llevaremos a sus hijos._


	18. La Princesa y el Guisante

A pesar del trato agradable y servicial, no les recomiendo pasar la noche. En primer lugar, tuve que trepar una montaña de colchones y edredones, tan alta que casi podía tocar el techo con las manos estando acostada. Además de la sensación de vértigo y el temor a caer en mitad del sueño, sentí que me apuñalaban en la espalda, sin importar en qué posición me colocase. No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Le doy 1 estrella de un total de 5.


	19. Pedro y el Lobo

Después de numerosas cancelaciones, el día de ayer por fin se llevó a cabo la presentación de la afamada banda de heavy metal El Lobo. Sin embargo, a pesar de las altas expectativas creadas por Pedro, su representante, se trató de un pequeño evento, exclusivo para sus seguidores más tenaces, miembros de su club de fans mejor conocidos como Las Ovejas.


	20. Pinocho

Caso 1503-B, Pinocho. Quince años. Ha estado con nosotros desde que tenía diez. Está convencido de que es una marioneta hecha de madera, y se encuentra a la espera de que su hada madrina lo convierta en un niño de verdad. Es un caso bastante interesante, ni el tratamiento farmacológico ni la psicoterapia han logrado disuadirlo de su obsesión.


	21. Las Doce Princesas Bailarinas

Hágase saber a todos los hombres del Reino, ya sean Caballeros o Príncipes, Nobles o Plebeyos, que aquel que logre descubrir, en un lapso de tres días con sus noches, el misterio de a donde van a bailar las hijas del Rey, será recompensado con la mano de la Princesa de su elección, además de ser nombrado Heredero del Trono.

****

**_Advertencia:_ ** _De igual manera se informa que, de no obtener una respuesta satisfactoria al enigma, el pretendiente pagará su fracaso con su vida._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fairy-Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600925) by [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80)




End file.
